


Love Actually, is all around

by flowercage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercage/pseuds/flowercage
Summary: Universo Alternativo de Simplesmente Amor. Louis é o Primeiro Ministro e Harry é seu afortunado gerente de refeições.Esse filme (e esse casal em específico) é um dos meus prediletos, então eu decidi escrever uma versão Larry dele. Aproveite!(Eu espero que isso faça sentido mesmo se você não tenha visto o filme, mas talvez seja completamente aleatório. Se você ainda não viu, eu seriamente recomendo que você mude isso o mais rápido possível.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Actually, is all around.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066765) by [satellitemoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satellitemoments/pseuds/satellitemoments). 



> Essa é a tradução de "Love Actually, is all around", de Britishchippy. Como ela, esse filme é um dos meus prediletos (apesar de eu não gostar de comédias românticas) e eu amei essa versão Larry dele. É bem tranquilo entender o que acontece mesmo sem ter visto o filme, mas eu também recomendo que você assista porque é simplesmente demais.
> 
> Esse é meu tumblr fyi: justlickthedrumstick.tumblr.com
> 
> Notas da autora estão no fim da história, traduzidas.
> 
> Aceito e encorajo críticas construtivas. Português é uma língua muito difícil até para nós nativos, então se você vir algum erro, por favor, me avise. Boa leitura x

Os aplausos da multidão que se agrupava do lado de fora poderiam ser ouvidos até mesmo antes que Louis saísse do carro. Ele respirou fundo, saboreando os poucos segundos de privacidade que as janelas escuras de sua Mercedes lhe forneciam. É isso. A partir do momento que ele passasse por aquelas portas, seu trabalho – por acaso o de liderar o país – começaria. Ele esticou as mangas de seu terno e endireitou os ombros para trás em uma tentativa de parecer o mais profissional possível. Afinal, é agora ou nunca.

No segundo em que seu pé tocou a calçada, flashes de luz surgiram de todos os cantos perceptíveis aos seus olhos e ele pôde ouvir seu nome em meio aos gritos dos inúmeros repórteres que lhe tentavam chamar a atenção. A porta para a rua Downing, número 10 abriu diante dele. Ele fez como lhe foi ensinado: acenou, sorriu e mostrou sinais de aprovação a todos os rostos que cruzaram o seu olhar. Parecia surreal que ele realmente estivesse lá, que ele realmente houvesse ganhado a eleição. Era simultaneamente a coisa mais aterrorizante e maravilhosa que já lhe tinha acontecido. Então, ele estava prestes a assumir a liderança da Grã Bretanha. Grande coisa.

Grande coisa de fato. De alguma forma ele conseguira convencer sua família, seu partido e a maior parte do público de que ele estava confiante de que era capaz de realizar esta tarefa. Agora ele só teria que provar que os seus julgamentos não estavam errados. Ele sente grande orgulho ao pensar no que realizou. Por ser bem conhecido como homem determinado, não importava o que viesse a acontecer, ele não poderia arcar com a perda desta reputação. Dando as costas à entrada do seu novo lar uma última vez, e com um último e alto “muito obrigado” direcionado a todos os que estavam do lado de fora, ele entrou. O silêncio que o cercou quando a porta lhe foi fechada por trás foi como um choque de realidade.

O brilhante sorriso de seu assistente pessoal, Liam, fazia um contraste convidativo. Desconsiderando quaisquer formalidades, ele puxou-o para um forte abraço.

“Liam, propriamente aquele sem o qual eu não seria capaz de viver, como estou feliz em te ver.” Ele admitiu, seu nervosismo tirando o melhor de si. “Está tudo um pouco demais agora, não é?”

“Só um pouquinho, sim. Mas nada que o senhor não aguente.”

“Pensei que nós já tivéssemos discutido essa questão de “senhor" antes?" Louis levantou uma sobrancelha, “Me faz sentir como um velho antipático que não tem nada para fazer a não ser beber whisky o dia inteiro e gritar ordens por aí enquanto fica de folga numa poltrona de couro.”

“Desculpa. Eu sei, é que…isso foi antes de você ser Primeiro Ministro e eu pensei que, talvez-“

“Continuo sendo Louis, se você não se importa.”

“Que seja Louis, então.” Liam respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. “Então, Louis, gostaria que eu te apresentasse aos funcionários da casa?”

“Adoraria.” Ele respondeu com outro sorriso antes de continuar, “Se bem que isso faz de mim meio que um hipócrita, em relação a “gritar ordens por aí””.

Liam riu alto, “Talvez um pouquinho. Mas a maior parte deles conhece bem as suas tarefas, então não é preciso ficar dando ordens.”

“Beleza, obrigado. Agora sim eu me sinto mil vezes melhor.”

Ele seguiu Liam até o próximo corredor, onde havia pessoas alinhadas e preparadas para conhecê-lo. O próprio interior do lugar tinha-o em estado de admiração. A rua Downing possuía fama de ser demasiado modesta do lado de fora, porém, ao entrar, o sentimento era o mesmo de adentrar um palácio. Tetos altos pairavam sobre ele, com paredes cor de creme e retratos dos seus predecessores emoldurados em ouro.

Liam pôs uma delicada mão em suas costas enquanto guiava-o em direção ao primeiro da sua aparentemente grande fila de funcionários domésticos. Ele tomou tempo para conhecer cada um deles adequadamente. Se aquelas pessoas fossem atender a cada uma de suas necessidades, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer seria conhecer seus nomes e, de modo geral, suas histórias de vida. Ele riu quando seu chauffeur, Bernard, comentou que esta seria a primeira vez que um Primeiro Ministro com um nome francês atravessava as portas da rua Downing.

“Eu espero que nós possamos nos dar bem mesmo assim.” Louis complementa com humor, perfeitamente ciente de que seu nome não era a sua única característica que o diferenciava dos anteriores líderes daquele país. Ele era o único Primeiro Ministro que havia saído do armário, publicamente e com orgulho. Apesar do quanto aquilo significava para ele, e esperançosamente para outros como ele, este não foi o foco da sua campanha de eleição. Ele estava determinado a fazer daquilo uma normalidade, e não uma razão para ser visto de modo diferente em meio aos outros candidatos. No final, o que importava eram as suas políticas e a sua habilidade de implementá-las.

“Tenho certeza que sim.” Bernard respondeu alegremente, com uma sutil inclinação da cabeça.

Louis bateu de leve no seu ombro como forma de agradecimento antes de passar adiante para conhecer os outros ao longo da fila. Depois de alguns minutos, ele já havia apertado cinco mãos e memorizado cinco novos nomes. Em circunstâncias normais, isto não teria sido difícil, mas a longa duração do seu dia começava a cobrar o pedágio e ele lutou para manter longe a dor de cabeça que estava começando a se desenvolver na parte de trás do seu crânio.

“Essa é Doris, a chefe do corpo de funcionários.” Liam introduziu a pequena, quase idosa, mulher na sua frente.  
Louis acenou com a cabeça e tentou ao máximo manter uma conversa amigável, na medida do possível. E deu certo, se julgando pelo caloroso sorriso que ela sorriu de volta antes que ele passasse adiante.

“E por último mas não menos importante: esse é Harry, seu gerente de refeições.”

“Harry.” Louis ouviu-se dizer em algumas oitavas acima do que ele costuma emitir, enquanto tentava não deixar seu queixo cair diante da visão que era o homem na sua frente. "Muito bom te conhecer."

Ele estava seguro que Liam conseguira, de alguma forma, ter contratado o gerente de refeições mais atraente disponível por aí. Harry possuía pernas compridas em pretas e apertadas calças e um forte torso que carregava uma camisa branca de seda. O seu rosto era perfeitamente definido, com o contorno da mandíbula afiadíssimo e profundos olhos verdes. Ao mesmo tempo, ele possuía uma certa suavidade, pelos longos cachos que caíam sobre os seus ombros e as covinhas que apareciam ao redor do educado sorriso que ele mostrava.

"É um prazer trabalhar com você, Louis." Harry falou alegremente. Ele arregalou os olhos e mexeu a cabeça para os lados violentamente no momento em que as palavras saíram da sua boca, claramente chocado com o que acabara de fazer. "Quer dizer, senhor! É um prazer trabalhar com o senhor. Eu sinto muito! Eu não tive a intenção, só aconteceu. Desculpa, eu-"

"Sem problemas, Harry." Louis gesticula indiferença e ri, "Se eu posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome, não tem porque você não possa fazer o mesmo. Certo?"

"Acho que sim? Ainda assim eu não acredito que eu tenha feito isso. Obrigado. Muito obrigado por não me despedir logo de cara. Eu até tive uma premonição de que eu iria foder com tudo no meu primeiro dia."

Louis não pôde evitar o choque que as suas feições provavelmente demostravam em reação ao comentário. Harry tapou a boca com uma das mãos, horrorizado.

"Ai merda. Quer dizer- mela! Quer dizer, eu não acredito que eu xinguei! Duas vezes! Eu não consigo me desculpar o bastante-"

Incapaz de conter-se, Louis explodiu em uma série de risos com a imagem de Harry cada vez mais envergonhado com os seus xingamentos acidentais. Quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor um pouco, viu Harry olhando para si com uma expressão confusa, como se não estivesse bem certo se seria inapropriado para que ele achasse a situação engraçada também.

"Desculpa, Harry. Eu não estou rindo de você. Bem, talvez um pouquinho." Ele adicionou brincando. "Eu tenho que admitir que o seu jeito de se introduzir é bem original."

"E não tem desculpa para isso. Acho que eu só estou muito nervoso, o que eu provavelmente não deveria admitir..." Ele divagou, como se nada do que ele tivesse falado pudesse salvar o dia agora.

"Realmente, não tem pelo quê se desculpar. Na verdade, obrigado por me fazer rir no final de um dia que eu chamaria de estressante pra caralho."

Se possível, Louis só conseguiu fazer com que Harry parecesse mais chocado. Seus olhos de veado encaravam Louis como se ele acabasse de anunciar que gostaria de fazer a sua primeira reunião com o governo paralelo pelado. Seus lábios estremeceram como se fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas pareceu achar melhor não o fazer. Depois de alguns momentos de um silêncio prolongado, Louis percebeu que ele estava mais uma vez boquiaberto com a beleza de Harry.

"Bem, é melhor que eu siga em frente. Eu provavelmente já tenho uma pilha de papeis que eu já deveria ter lido e assinado no meu escritório. Te vejo por aí, Harold."

O sorriso largo e as covinhas de Harry reapareceram e Louis teve uma inexplicável vontade de beijar cada uma delas.

"Sim, claro. Boa sorte com isso. Não que você precise de sorte... E desculpa, de novo."

"Por favor, não se desculpe." Louis olhou para ele através dos seus cílios ao virar-se para ir embora. "Eu gostei."

Liam entendeu aquilo como sua deixa para continuar com o tour, guiando-o e acenando "tchau" com a cabeça para Harry.

"Por aqui você encontrará o seu escritório. A mobília pode ser alterada se não fizer o seu gosto. É só falar. Também, é só apertar o botão para chamar o Harry ou a Doris caso você precise de um refresco etc enquanto você trabalha." Ele continuou a falar incessantemente e Louis se concentrou em absorver aquilo que era importante.

O escritório de Louis ficava no fim do que, com certeza, era o corredor mais longo que já vira. Liam falou mais algumas sábias palavras antes de sair e deixá-lo na porta do quarto. Ele entrou e virou-se para fechar a porta. Ao longe, ele viu a longa figura de Harry sendo consolado pela menor figura que era Doris. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Harry não precisava se preocupar com que acabara de acontecer. 

Louis, por outro lado…Bem, ele não tinha tanta certeza que poderia dizer o mesmo sobre si. Com a porta fechada, finalmente sozinho, ele deixa sua cabeça cair sobre a superfície de madeira.

“Merda.”

De todas as coisas que ele esperava ter na cabeça durante o seu primeiro dia como Primeiro Ministro, seu gerente de refeições não era uma delas.

 

 

Aparentemente, depois de duas semanas seu gerente de refeições ainda estava bastante presente na sua cabeça. Ele passou a primeira semana do seu termo viajando extensivamente, fazendo sua prioridade conhecer os vários líderes através do mundo com quem ele trabalharia. A primeira de suas viagens foi para a U.E., em uma tentativa de reassegurar tanto a Alemanha quanto a França sobre o contínuo compromisso dos Estados Unidos para com a União Europeia. Na volta, ele já se sentia relativamente bem sucedido e otimista sobre o futuro. A semana passada, contudo, havia sido de certa forma controvérsia, sobretudo por causa da cada vez mais próxima visita da Presidente. A tal envolvia muita preparação e algo que os políticos gostavam de chamar de “debates ardorosos” - que significava que eles gritariam uns com os outros feito cães raivosos para tentar transmitir seus pontos de vista sem nenhum acordo em mente. Ele sentia-se divido entre atender à vontade do seu partido de abordar os Estados Unidos com maior firmeza e o conhecimento de que existia uma razão pela qual os Primeiros Ministros anteriores haviam acomodado-se à líder do outro lado do oceano.

Ainda assim, de alguma forma, com tudo isso acontecendo, o maior conflito que ele enfrentava era o esforço diário de ficar nas proximidades de Harry e nunca poder falar com ele. Toda vez que ele pedia um chá do seu escritório, seu coração parava por um momento quando quem entrava era Harry, e não Doris. Não que ele não gostasse de Doris, mas Harry... Bem, Harry era todo sorrisos gentis, cachos macios e delicados passos no carpete quando ele caminhava por ali com aquelas botas brilhantes. Louis tentou convencer-se de que assim era melhor, mas este fato parecia escapar-lhe da cabeça de vez em quando. Similarmente, a capacidade de agir como ser humano sempre que Harry estava por perto também parecia desaparecer. O que significava que, ao contrário, Louis comportaria-se como a pessoa mais esquisita que já existiu. 

Parecia que hoje não seria diferente. Ele colocou o telefone de volta no gancho depois de uma reunião, que na verdade havia sido bastante produtiva, com Jade, a Ministro da Fazenda. Eles conheciam-se da escola e Louis estava contente por ter incumbido à posição alguém em cuja inteligência ele poderia confiar. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás em sua cadeira e respirou fundo. Seu dedo tocou instintivamente o botão do interfone.

"Você pode me mandar um chá quando tiver um momento, por favor?"

Ele então voltou imediatamente sua atenção para a pilha de documentos à sua direita. Eles precisavam ser lidos e aprovados até a hora do almoço daquele dia se ele quisesse que o assunto fosse abordado no debate da Câmara dos Comuns no dia seguinte. Se tivesse sorte, ele poderia restituir os fundos que haviam sido desviados da educação e setores de saúde pelo último governo, tópico o qual estava bem no topo de sua lista. Bem quando estava se remoendo sobre os diagramas que recebera, a porta abriu. Quem entrou foi Harry, segurando uma bandeja que carregava uma caneca de chá fervente e um punhado de biscoitos.

"Seu chá." Ele pronunciou com um sorriso e delicadamente pousou o chá sobre a escrivaninha de Louis. "Eu sei que você não pediu biscoitos, mas eu pensei "quem é que não quer biscoitos?" E eu te trouxe dos bons. Se alguém perguntar, você recebeu os digestivos também."

Louis olhou para o prato cheio de biscoitos que variavam de gengibre com nozes a chocolate com Bourbon e creme.

"Como deveria ser." Ele brincou com um piscar de olhos.

Merda. Piscar? Ai meu Deus. Ele abaixou a cabeça, fingindo achar alguma coisa no meio da papelada para esconder sua vergonha.

Harry riu baixo, o que Louis assumiu ser por pura simpatia antes que qualquer outra coisa.

"Se isso é tudo, eu vou voltar e ver que o seu almoço fique pronto."

“Aham. Pode ir cuidar das suas coisas, Harold.” Ele deixaria ficar por ali mesmo, mas impelido por genuína curiosidade, perguntou, “Espera aí, o que tem para hoje então?”

“Hum,” ele hesitou um pouco e pôs os cachos atrás da orelha. “Bife e torta de rim? Eu tive a impressão que esse é um favorito seu… então achei que isso estaria bom.”

O rosto de Louis deve ter-se iluminado como uma vela depois do comentário, porque Harry simplesmente sorriu de volta antes de dizer, “Vou tomar isso como um sim.”

“Não é uma má escolha para uma refeição.” Louis tentou responder casualmente. “Espera aí, o que te fez pensar que esse é um dos meus favoritos?”

“Quando nós fizemos isso para o seu jantar com o senhor Whitehall na semana passada, eu não pude deixar de notar que você praticamente lambeu o prato.” 

“E-eu não lambi o prato! Eu sou o Primeiro Ministro, eu só desfrutei do meu jantar!” Louis tentou argumentar o mais indignadamente que pôde, enquanto sua expressão com certeza gritava afeição pelo homem que agora caçoava dele.

“Sim, Primeiro Ministro. Você que sabe.”

Louis revirou os olhos à referência. De todas as pessoas, claro que Harry seria aquele a citar uma comédia dos anos 80.

Harry simplesmente soltou uma risada e acenou antes de fechar a porta atrás dele. Depois de ter encarado por alguns segundos o lugar onde Harry estivera, Louis deixou a cabeça cair com desleixo sobre sua mesa de trabalho e bateu com ela algumas vezes só por via das dúvidas.

“Eu sou patético.” Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

A sua sessão de autopiedade não durou muito, pois foi interrompida pelo som distante do toque de seu celular pessoal. Ele vasculhou rapidamente a maleta acondicionada debaixo de sua escrivaninha. Ninguém nunca ligava para o seu celular pessoal, ele até surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que o tinha junto de si.

“S-Oi.” Ele respondeu imediatamente, com sorte atendendo ao último toque.

“Louis! Ei, você realmente atendeu!”

“Perrie?” Ele perguntou, um tanto confuso. Ele não falava com sua irmã há algumas semanas, por qual razão ela ligaria agora? No instante que o pensamento lhe ocorreu, ele percebeu então que o motivo poderia ser justamente aquele.

“Ah, que bom. Você ainda reconhece a voz da sua família, pelo menos. Já é alguma coisa.” Ela comentou sarcasticamente.

“Desculpa, desculpa. Você tem razão. Como você vai?” Ele perguntou, realmente interessado.

“Eu, na verdade, vou muito bem. E você?”

“Não dá para reclamar.” Louis respondeu alegremente.

“Claro que não. Você é um Primeiro Ministro, afinal.” Ela brincou, “E eu vou te deixar voltar para o seu trabalho em um segundo, relaxa. Eu só tenho uma perguntinha rápida.”

“Que seria?”

Perrie tomou alguns segundos para decidir como melhor estruturar a sua próxima frase. “Você vai conseguir ir na apresentação de Natal esse ano, né? Ela quer muito te ver lá. Eu e o Zayn já esgotamos o estoque de desculpas de porque “Louis, o tio legal” não pode ir.”

“Nossa Senhora. Verdade, o Natal está chegando.” Ele andava tão envolvido com o trabalho que, de alguma forma, as festividades haviam-lhe escapado. “Quer dizer, eu realmente quero, Perrie. Mas eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia um político esnobe aparecer, estragar as coisas para as crianças-“

“Mas você não iria estragar nada! Nós podemos te esconder ou você pode se disfarçar?”

Louis esfregou sua testa em frustração. Certo de que nenhuma das opções acabariam bem.

“E como vai o Zayn?” Ele perguntou, esperando trocar de assunto. Surpreendentemente, funcionou.

“Ele está bem! Sabe,” A sua voz tornou-se mais quieta, apesar do entusiasmo. “Eu não ia mencionar, mas eu acabei sentindo uma coisa no casaco dele esses dias e achei o colar de ouro mais bonito que eu já vi! Eu acho que ele realmente vai fazer um esforço esse ano.”

“Uau, bem que ele faz. Isso parece ótimo. Eu fico muito feliz por você, Perrie. Você merece ser mimada.”

Ele sentiu uma pontada de inveja, certo de que o seu próprio Natal seria usado para revirar cartões de Natal de funcionários que esperavam, principalmente, receber um aumento caso puxassem um pouco o saco. Como se Perrie pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, perguntou algo que ele preferia evitar pelo resto da vida.

“E você? Alguém novo na sua vida? Você deveria ser mimado no Natal também.”

Louis deixou sair uma risada sem humor algum. “Eu tenho uma reunião com o Primeiro Ministro da Escócia amanhã? Acho que nós podemos nos dar bem. Talvez comamos bucho de carneiro juntos.”

Ela pareceu achar o comentário mais engraçado do que ele esperaria, e ele apreciou ouvir o ataque de risos da sua irmã por um instante.

“Me desculpa ter que fazer isso, foi ótimo falar com você, mas eu temo que eu precise voltar ao trabalho agora.” Ele falou-lhe, bem ciente do tic-tac do relógio vovô à sua esquerda.

“Ok, tudo bem.” Ela respondeu compreensivelmente. “Só, pensa na peça da escola, por favor. Se cuida, Lou.”

“Vou sim,” ele respondeu, mesmo que no fundo ele sabia o quão improvável era. “Se cuida você também, tchau.”

 

 

Perrie colocou o telefone de lado com um suspiro. Ela conhecia seu irmão bem o suficiente para perceber que a sua promessa de “pensar no assunto” era só produto da necessidade de satisfazê-la - ao invés de qualquer real intenção de ir. Ela até poderia entender porque não seria a melhor ideia fazer o Primeiro Ministro aparecer na escola primária local. Mas isso não fazia Lily parar de perguntar constantemente, e Perrie queria-o lá também. Talvez apenas porque sentia a necessidade de trazer um pouco de normalidade de volta à sua vida de Primeiro Ministro.

Ela bateu algumas vezes na porta da frente de Niall antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco apressadamente. Estava absolutamente congelante do lado de fora e nem mesmo nevava para compensar, apenas ventos gélidos que faziam seu nariz ficar entorpecido.

Quando a porta abriu, ela olhou para cima e viu que Niall estava um desastre, com marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas e o cabelo bagunçado.

“Niall, oi.” Ela observou-o com cuidado, “Como você está?”

“Ah, você sabe,” ele apontou uma mão para si mesmo tentando passar por casual. “Acho que eu já estive melhor.”

Perrie acenou com a cabeça compreensivamente. Afinal, sua esposa acabara de falecer e deixou-o com seu filho para tomar conta. Não que isto fosse um problema para Niall, ele tratava o pequeno Sam com se fosse seu. Porém, baseado no que ela entendeu pelo telefone, eles não vinham se comunicando muito bem ultimamente.

“Vamos entrar, vamos? Eu ponho a água para ferver e nós podemos conversar.”

Niall concordou agradecido e abriu-lhe caminho. “Aham, parece bom, obrigado.”

 

 

Alguns dias depois e Louis encontrava-se apenas mais fascinado com Harry. Eles começaram a ter curtas conversas de vez em quando. Nada demais, normalmente apenas trocando alguns comentários que sempre acabariam em risada. Isto logo se tornou o ponto alto de seu dia. Cada ligação, cada documento e cada reunião de repente tornaram-se muito menos tensos para ele. Ele poderia lidar com pessoas e situações difíceis facilmente, pois as breves interações com Harry forneciam-lhe o alívio mental que ele precisava para continuar.

Porém, algumas vezes, essa interações não eram possíveis. Hoje era um destes dias. Ele teria uma conferência o dia inteiro com o Gabinete para discutir o que estaria agendado para a visita da Presidente na próxima semana. Era, possivelmente, a reunião menos bem sucedida que Louis já sofrera em todo seu tempo como Primeiro Ministro. Se tivesse escolha, ele teria encerrado-a assim que as primeiras duas horas houvessem acabado. Cada um presente parecia importar-se apenas com o que julgava mais importante e metade das sugestões eram simplesmente estúpidas. Ele ponderou sobre o quê, na face da Terra, o convencera de designar certas pessoas às suas respectivas posições.

“Certo. Bem, todos nós já tivemos a oportunidade de dizer o que achamos que é preciso ser feito.” Ele falou apressadamente antes que a próxima discussão pudesse começar. “Mas isso não está nos levando a lugar algum. Vamos lidar com uma coisa de cada vez.”

“Nós precisamos estar claros sobre o tipo de abordagem que teremos diante da Presidente antes que possamos decidir que tópicos priorizar para a discussão.” Jade vocalizou ao seu lado.

“Eu concordo, mas eu também sei como a maioria de vocês se sente a respeito disso.”

"Nós precisamos ser mais firmes, mostrar que não somos só marionete dos Estados Unidos.” Outro dos seus Membros do Parlamento, Colin, declarou do outro lado da mesa.

Murmúrios de acordo espalharam-se pela sala, e Louis não pôde evitar se sentir frustrado com o fato de que todos eles pareciam concordar na única coisa da qual ele estava menos seguro. Ele colocou suas mãos juntas na mesa à sua frente, certificando-se que manteria contato visual com todos eles.

“Olha. Eu não sou desconhecedor do que vocês estão dizendo, mas temos que ter em mente que os Estados Unidos é o país mais poderoso do mundo. Logicamente, é melhor estarmos em bons termos com eles.” 

Ele podia sentir a tensão que agora pairava no ar. Era óbvio que se ele não fosse Primeiro Ministro, a maior parte deles teria-o chamado de idiota ou algo do tipo. Ótimo. Esta era, claramente, uma decisão que não alcançaria finalidade naquele dia.

Em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima, ele olhou em volta da sala por um momento antes de acrescentar, “Quem é que eu tenho que comer por aqui para conseguir um pouco de chá e biscoito?”

O resultado foi bom pelo menos momentaneamente. Todos os vinte MPs partilharam de uma boa risada e ele estava prestes a prosseguir quando, em um piscar de olhos, se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Ele não podia acreditar na coincidência. De todas as pessoas, quem entrou foi Harry com um carrinho de serviço que carregava uma grande quantidade de biscoitos, assim como chá e café. Louis engoliu seco. Seus olhos devem ter arregalado-se enormemente ao encarar Harry em choque.

“Refrescos, cavalheiros?”

Regra geral, políticos nunca recusavam chá. A sala ficou imediatamente um pouco mais viva enquanto cada um se ocupava com aquilo que desejava. Louis, porém, permaneceu grudado em seu assento, seu olhar fixo em Harry, que lidava com os inúmeros pedidos. Eventualmente, ele deve ter sentido o firme olhar de Louis, pois, conforme pratos de biscoitos eram passados pela mesa, ele olhou de volta. Durante alguns segundos, parecia que eles estavam no seu próprio mundo. Harry sorriu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, quase tímido. O canto de sua própria boca ergueu-se automaticamente em resposta. Harry era absolutamente adorável e parecia trazer um pedaço do sol consigo aonde quer que fosse. Ele não queria ter-se expressado do jeito que involuntariamente o fez, em relação a “comer" alguém. Porém, naquele momento, ele gostaria muito de puxar Harry pelos cachos e beijar aqueles lábios tão perfeitos.

Então, alguém (provavelmente aquele tal de Colin) cutucou o ombro de Harry e perguntou “Alguma chance de eu ganhar mais alguns cubos de açúcar para o meu chá, por favor?” e o momento acabou.

Harry deixou a sala após alguns minutos e a conferência tomou partida de onde eles haviam parado. Contudo, o clima já não estava mais tão terrível.

 

O carpete bege de seu escritório estava macio debaixo dos pés de Louis conforme ele caminhava com pedaços de papel nas mãos. Após a reunião do Gabinete eventualmente terminar, perto das sete da noite, ele percebeu que o seu dia de trabalho estava longe do fim. Ele queria revisar as anotações da reunião mais uma vez e tentar tirar algum senso de ordem do que eles haviam discutido, sem mencionar que Liam pegara uma montueira de mensagens para ele, enquanto estava ausente, que ainda precisavam ser respondidas. A ideia de voltar para o seu escritório com o seu imaculado terno e seu cabelo em um topete de boneco, incapaz de mover-se devidamente, era insuportável. Ele sabia que à essa hora, apenas Doris ainda estaria por aí, trabalhando até mais tarde caso ele precisasse de algo. Então a decisão mais lógica fora apressar-se ao subir, tomar banho e vestir-se com a roupa mais confortável que possuía. Não eram muitas as pessoas que o viam vestido assim, mas ele supôs que Doris não se incomodaria muito.

Seu método de trabalho também mudara um tanto. Relutante em sentar-se confinado atrás de sua escrivaninha mais uma vez, ele decidiu espalhar seus papeis pelo chão à sua frente. Havia agora cinco pilhas organizadas por ordem de prioridade. Ele lia cada documento antes de colocá-lo na sua respectiva pilha. Todos eram relevantes à visita da Presidente - tópico do qual ele parecia não conseguir escapar. Ele não pôde deixar de imaginar se a Presidente refletia tanto assim sobre a sua visita ao Reino Unido. Provavelmente não.

Ele enterrou seus dedos dos pés no carpete e sorriu com a sensação. Apesar do fato de que estava atualmente lidando com negócios de Estado, ele sentia-se incrivelmente relaxado. Fazia quase duas horas desde que começara este trabalho e a exaustiva sensação de produtividade começava a instalar-se em sua mente, o tipo de sentimento que era agradável, pois, apesar de cansativo, era também recompensador. Faltavam ainda algumas pontas soltas que ele gostaria de atar antes que pudesse finalizar o dia.

Uma xícara de chá realmente poderia ajudar-lhe em termos de motivação, ele pensou ao olhar para o botão do interfone. Ele nunca pediria nada à Doris tão tarde. Era estranho incomodar alguém para que pegasse coisas para ele à esta hora, mesmo que Liam insistisse que eles fossem bem pagos. Ele próprio poderia ir atrás…mas, e se trombasse com Doris? Seria então mais estranho? Sem mencionar que, durante o tempo que perderia indo buscar o chá, poderia terminar grande parte de seu trabalho.

Lentamente, ele engoliu o sentimento de culpa e apertou o botão. Ele podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça - seu preguiçoso de merda. Ela não estava enganada.

“Oi, ahm, eu espero que não seja muito trabalho, mas eu mataria por uma xícara de chá agora, por favor…” Ele hesitou no final, imaginando se deveria desculpar-se também, mas decidiu deixar por isto mesmo.

Certo, de volta ao trabalho. Ele empurrou seus óculos para cima e ao longo de seu nariz como se isto fizesse a declaração parecer mais verídica. O último papel em suas mãos estava provando ser um problema. Ele esperava mencionar seus planos sobre políticas ambientais à Presidente e, se fosse possível, que eles os encorajassem na próxima reunião do G20. Contudo, o Gabinete estava dividido em relação à real prioridade do assunto no momento. Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto contemplava o que fazer. Um longo filamento de sua franja, que ele pretendia cortar, caiu sobre os seus olhos e ele empurrou-o para trás com um suspiro. No fim, ele precisava aceitar o ponto que tinha o seu partido. O itinerário para a visita já estava demasiado grande. Ele considerou, ainda, se deveria repensar a sua posição sobre a questão de “tomar uma postura mais firme”. Estava ele sendo um covarde? Ele queria fazer o que era certo e melhor para a Grã Bretanha.

De repente, ele ouviu o leve tinir de uma xícara de chá sendo balanceada em seu pires e olhou para cima surpreso.

“Harry?” Ele proferiu abruptamente, bem consciente de sua aparência desajeitada.

Uma parte de si queria esconder-se atrás de sua escrivaninha. De todos os seus funcionários, Harry era o último que ele queria que o visse assim. Não que ele estivesse tentando impressioná-lo ou algo assim… Ele chacoalhou a cabeça internamente. Quando foi que o seu cérebro virou uma baderna?

“Você, ahm, pediu chá?” Harry parecia ter problemas para compor sua própria frase. Seu olhar passou dos papeis espalhados pelo chão, para os pés descalços de Louis e para o seu rosto assustado.  
“Sim, sim. Eu pedi.” Louis respondeu, procurando por um assunto seguro com o qual poderia continuar a conversa.

Harry balançou a cabeça e caminhou cuidadosamente em volta dos papeis para pousar o chá sobre a mesa. Ele manteve seu olhar voltado para baixo e, se Louis não estivesse enganado, seu rosto tornara-se vermelho. Era um tanto, bem, peculiar. Obviamente, não era comum que muitos Primeiros Ministros fossem pegos trabalhando daquele jeito, mas Louis também não era um robô. Ele imaginou duvidoso se deveria sentir-se ofendido pela reação.

“Desculpa ter te incomodado com isso tão tarde. Eu prometo que não vai virar uma ocorrência frequente.” Louis explicou, tentando arrancar uma resposta normal de Harry novamente. “Na verdade, eu pensei que só a Doris ainda estaria por aqui… Você costuma terminar mais cedo, né?”

“Aham,” Harry respondeu e virou-se para olhar para Louis devidamente com um leve traço de um sorriso no rosto. “Normalmente eu termino assim que o seu jantar é servido, mas a Doris estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça mais cedo, então eu disse que podia ficar no lugar dela.”

“Ai meu Deus, desculpa. Você devia ter falado alguma coisa.” Louis protestou preocupado, “Se eu soubesse, alguma outra coisa poderia ter sido providenciada ou eu mesmo poderia ter me virado por uma noite.”

“Não. Não é problema, sério. Afinal, eu estou sendo pago por isso. Não que eu me importaria de qualquer maneira…” Harry respondeu, aparentemente à vontade de novo.

“Bem, se esse é o caso, tudo o que eu posso dizer é obrigado, eu acho.” Louis falou suavemente, com esperança de comunicar que ele realmente falava sério.

Harry assentiu gratamente e estudou Louis por um momento com uma expressão confusa, “Eu não sabia que você usava óculos.”

"Sim, isso é porque não é para a maioria das pessoas saber disso. Graças a Deus, lentes de contato existem para criar essa ilusão.”

Harry deu uma risadinha em resposta antes de acrescentar, “Mas fica bem em você.”

“Bajulação não vai te levar a lugar algum, Harold. Além disso, você me trouxe chá às nove da noite então você praticamente já é o funcionário do mês.” Louis tentou ao máximo não fazer o elogio com tanta intenção quanto desejava.

“Bem, se esse é o caso, eu me vou.” Ele replicou enquanto voltava-se em direção à porta.

“Não. Fica, por favor.” Louis não tinha ideia do que o possuíra. Sua boca não estava cooperando com seu cérebro. “Eu podia fazer um intervalo.” (Mentira, ele precisava continuar com o seu trabalho), “E mais, nós nos vemos quase todos os dias, você sabe tudo que tem para saber sobre mim mas eu não sei nada sobre você. Meio merda isso, né?”

Ele ficou grato ao ver um farol em forma de sorriso no rosto de Harry quando ele virou para vê-lo. Pelo menos ele não achou estranha a repentina carência de Louis.

“Primeiro, eu tenho quase toda certeza que ainda tem muita coisa que eu não sei sobre você, ainda que hoje tenha me dado uma outra perspectiva.” Ele levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente e lançou o olhar para baixo, “Porque os pés descalços? Sem dúvida o Primeiro Ministro pode comprar pantufas, ou meias?”

Louis contorceu o nariz, “Nunca fui muito de meia, é mais confortável sem.”

Harry mexeu a cabeça zombando antes de continuar “E segundo, o que você gostaria de saber sobre mim?”

“Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa.” Ele correu pelas perguntas convencionais na sua cabeça. “Por exemplo, onde você mora?”

“Wandsworth. O canto perigoso.”

“Ah é? A minha irmã mora em Wandsworth.” Ele imaginou se Perrie, sem saber, um dia trombara com Harry. “O que é o canto perigoso, exatamente?”

Os lábios de Harry curvaram-se em um sorriso, claramente entretido com a falta de noção de Louis e suas tentativas de manter uma conversa. “É bem no final da rua principal, rua Harris, perto da Queen’s Head.”

Ele supôs que Perrie não trombara com ele, então. Aquele era um canto ligeiramente perigoso e ele gostava de pensar que sua irmã e filha de três anos não iam naquela direção. Ele tentou fazer a próxima pergunta tão casualmente quanto possível.

“E você mora com a sua esposa? Parceiro? Três ilegítimas porém encantadoras crianças?”

A última pergunta foi uma vã tentativa de esconder sua curiosidade com humor. Harry riu e lambeu seus lábios antes de falar, o que não ajudou em nada o estado mental de Louis.

“Não. Na verdade, eu acabei de terminar com o meu namorado, então eu estou com os meus pais de novo por um tempo.”

Namorado. Porra. Louis suspeitara um pouco, mas ter a confirmação fez uma certa excitação correr por ele. Espera, isso era uma coisa boa? Ele próprio ordenou-se ficar calmo. Não significava que Harry iria, nem remotamente, estar interessado nele.

“Eu sinto muito. Que vocês terminaram, eu digo.”

“Não sinta. Eu já esqueci dele. Ele disse que eu não era mais o tipo dele.”

“Desculpa, o quê?” Louis apenas piscou, desacreditado. Quem quer que fosse o cara, ele deveria ser a pessoa mais burra do planeta.

“Acho que foi o cabelo longo? Ele ficava dizendo que eu devia cortar… E que as minhas escolhas de roupa eram um tanto quanto incomuns.”

“Mas é isso que te faz único! É o que tem de especial em você.” Louis contestou sem pensar.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso, irradiando alegria com covinhas cem por cento à mostra. Droga, era é fofo demais.

“Sabe, ahm… como Primeiro Ministro, eu podia simplesmente tê-lo assassinado.” Louis sugeriu brincando, embora em sua mente, a cena não parecia assim tão inverossímil.

“Obrigado, Louis. Vou pensar a respeito.”

“Faz isso. O Serviço Aéreo Especial é realmente adorável. Assassinos cruéis e treinados, é questão de um telefonema.”

Uma vez que as risadas haviam diminuído, eles simplesmente se olharam por alguns momentos, refletindo o sorriso largo um do outro. A calorosa iluminação no cômodo combinada com a presença de Harry quase fizeram Louis sentir-se um bocado tonto.

“Sabe,” Harry quebrou o silêncio primeiro, “Você é bem único também. Especialmente considerando tudo o que você atingiu e tudo o mais.”

Louis sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente, incerto à quê Harry referia-se. Ele foi com o mais provável e comentou, “Bem, alguém tinha que ser o primeiro Primeiro Ministro gay, eu acho.”

“Não. Na verdade, eu quis dizer pelo fato de você ser tão pequeno. Ainda assim se tornar uma figura autoritária, é bem impressionante.” Ele claramente pensou que fosse hilário, pois no segundo seguinte ele segurava seu peito, rindo. Ele viu o rosto enfurecido de Louis, porém, e levantou uma mão em defesa. “Brincadeira, desculpa! Eu estou só brincando!”

“Fora!” Louis apontou para a porta exageradamente, “Sai do meu escritório, sua vadia de cabelo cacheado!”

Os risos de Harry desvaneceram-se com aquilo, seu rosto tornou-se excessivamente aborrecido. Era um absurdo e Louis pensou porque diabos ele estava cativado por ele.

“Ei, pensei que você tinha dito que gostava do meu cabelo.” Ele disse defensivamente. Contudo, Louis podia ouvir a provocação por trás.

“Bem, eu retiro o que eu disse. É isso que você ganha pelo seu alturismo.” Louis respondeu e voltou para sua escrivaninha, tentando manter algum ar de profissionalismo. Percebeu, porém, que era um tanto quanto óbvio que ele não tinha o que fazer ali. No momento, todos os seus papeis estavam, afinal, organizados sobre o carpete.

Harry sorriu presunçosamente, brincando, “Eu nunca disse que eu não gostava da sua altura.”

“Claro que não. Você só insinuou.”

Apesar de altura ser um tópico sensível para Louis, ele não estava realmente ofendido desta vez. Era só um pouco divertido assistir Harry tentar se redimir. Depois que o silencio se arrastou por mais tempo que o esperado, parecia que Harry havia desistido. Louis abriu a boca para anunciar que o desculparia daquela vez mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse falar.

“Mas eu gosto, quer dizer, tipo, é ahm, meio que bonitinho. Se é que eu posso dizer isso…”

Louis ergueu a cabeça abruptamente, surpreso. Harry estava de pé, com os pés juntos, as mãos inquietas na sua frente e seu rosto com apenas um toque de vermelho. Normalmente, “bonitinho” não era algo que ele tomaria como elogio. Ele era o Primeiro Ministro, afinal, uma posição que exigia que ele fosse levado a sério. Algo que ele deveria deixar claro.

“Sério?” Foi tudo que ele disse ao invés. Ótimo. Ele ganharia um prêmio para Primeiro Ministro mais meloso de todos os tempos. “Quer dizer,” ele tossiu, “obrigado, eu acho. Não vou mentir, isso é algo que eu normalmente refutaria mas é melhor que o seu último comentário, então eu vou aceitar.”

Harry respondeu acenando com a cabeça e um tímido sorriso revelou-se em seus lábios. Incerto de quanto ele deveria analisar a situação, Louis simplesmente retornou o gesto. A visita da Presidente de repente parecia muito mais decifrável para ele, em comparação com a interação que estava tendo no momento.

“Bem, é melhor que eu vá indo. Minha mãe provavelmente está imaginando onde eu estou.” Harry falou enquanto ia em direção à porta, então hesitou. “De um jeito, um jeito carinhoso, não controlador ou alguma coisa assim. Só porque eu estou com eles no momento, tipo, eu sou independente e tal-“

"Eu não duvido que você seja, Harold.” Louis respondeu. Pela primeira vez em todas as suas interações, ele não era quem estava todo atrapalhado. Era estranho.

“Certo, certo. Desculpa, eu tagarelo às vezes.” A autoconfiança de Harry parecia aos poucos voltar para si. “Enfim, até amanhã então.”

“Aham, nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite, Harry”

“Boa noite, Louis.” Ele falou mansamente antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

O cômodo ficou estranhamente quieto quando ele saiu. Louis encarou o trabalho que faltava ser feito, pilhas de papel como obstáculos a superar antes que ele também pudesse finalizar o dia. O relógio ao seu lado fazia tique-taque ofensivamente, como se estivesse o lembrando do tempo que havia perdido.

“Porra de Presidente.” Ele resmungou, apesar de que sua mente estava a milhões de quilômetros dali e no seu estômago ele podia sentir a agitação de borboletas que sempre lia sobre, na qual, porém, nunca realmente acreditara.

 

 

Porra de Presidente, Louis pensou de novo. Contudo, dessa vez ele não o disse em voz alta. Essencialmente porque ela estava sentada à sua frente, com suas pernas cruzadas, impacientemente balançando seu salto de dez centímetros no ar e olhando para ele sobre os seus óculos.

"Eu estou tão contente em saber que nós concordamos no assunto.” Um sorriso tão falso estava engessado no seu rosto que poderia estar sendo puxado por anzóis.

Na verdade, nós não concordamos em caralho algum sobre este assunto, Louis retrucou na sua cabeça. Ele acabara de passar a última meia hora tentando explicar porque seu partido acreditava que não seria do interesse britânico fazer exatamente aquilo que a Presidente parecia acreditar que já era negócio feito.

Ele podia sentir a hostilidade praticamente vazando de seus colegas e sentia os seus ocasionais olhares em sua direção, para checar se ele pretendia fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ele suprimiu a leve guinada de nervos no seu intestino. O problema era que ele realmente queria fazer algo a respeito. De fato, dentro dos primeiros quinze minutos de tê-la conhecido, Louis já se sentira enojado pela presença da Presidente Caroline Ford.

Do momento que ela basicamente jogou seu blazer para Doris pendurar, ao irreverente comentário que ela fez sobre ele não ter uma esposa com quem ela pudesse fazer amizade, à descarada secada que ela deu a Harry quando eles passaram por ele no corredor.

“Minha nossa, que filho da puta bonitinho. Você viu aquelas pernas?”

Louis não tinha nem ideia de quem falava assim, ainda mais sobre outro ser humano. Particularmente, um ser humano tão maravilho e amável quanto Harry. Tudo que ele conseguia lembrar era de dificilmente se recompor e murmurar algo como, “Sim, ele é formidável… no seu trabalho.”

Ele rapidamente voltou ao presente. Seus olhos afunilaram-se na Presidente de maneira a qual a fez parar com o balanço de seu pé. Seu tom de voz permaneceu educado como sempre quando ele falou.

“Me desculpe, talvez eu não tenha deixado a minha posição muito clara. Nós não podemos, e não vamos, considerar isso.”

“Eu não acho que você esteja entendendo. Nada disso deveria ser inesperado para você. Foi acordado pela última administração e nós estamos sendo apenas consistentes com as suas políticas.”

“Mas, com todo o respeito, eram más políticas.” Jade interditou.

Louis não podia deixar de admirar a sua maneira brusca. Simples, porém efetiva.

Infelizmente, Ford escolheu não ouvir o comentário. Ao invés, Louis foi forçado a ouvi-la explicar porque essas eram políticas que já haviam sido decididas, falando em ciclos intermináveis com palavras que, no fundo, nem possuíam fundamentação.

Eventualmente, ele aceitou que estava falando com uma parede à prova de som. O desapontamento que tinha consigo mesmo enquanto se rendia era dez vezes maior do que o de cada um presente naquela sala.

“Certo. Bem, eu não acho que estamos fazendo qualquer progresso aqui. Ahm… Vamos passar para o próximo tópico por enquanto, vamos?”

Os ombros de todos que estavam do seu lado do cômodo caíram e a confiança que ele vinha carregando consigo até agora foi junto.

 

 

“Bem, foi um dia interessante.” Ford declarou, levantando o copo de whiskey até o nariz. Ela cheirou-o habilmente.

Já era noite mas Louis ainda era forçado a passar algumas horas extra com ela em uma reunião privada. O fogo da rua Downing, número 10, crepitava no canto do cômodo em um esforço de suavizar sua frustração reprimida. Ele afagou Larry, o gato da rua Downing (o “Caçador Chefe de Ratos do escritório do Gabinete”), simultaneamente transmitindo-lhe más vibrações por entalhar o ponto do sofá mais perto da lareira.

“Pode-se dizer que sim.” O seco gosto do whiskey na sua boca coincidia alegremente com os seus sentimentos.

“Eu sinto muito se a nossa linha foi dura - não há porque evitar o dia de hoje e depois só desapontá-lo por quatro anos. Eu tenho planos e eu planejo dar cabo neles.”

Louis correu uma mão por seu cabelo, fazendo alguns fios caírem soltos. Ele sabia que a sua performance geral de hoje havia sido um fracasso. Se ele fosse salvar-se de alguma forma, seria por conseguir um acordo em pelo menos um assunto que guardara para o final do dia.

“Absolutamente. Apenas fazendo o seu trabalho, como todos nós.” Ele respondeu e levantou-se antes de continuar. “Tem uma última coisa da qual eu acho que nós devemos tratar - algo de grande importância para mim. Se você puder me dar um segundo, eu vou só buscar o arquivo.”

“Eu te dou o que você quiser. Contando que não seja algo que eu não queira dar.” Ele ouviu a Presidente falar enquanto fazia o caminho em direção ao seu escritório.

Encantadora pra caralho. Porém, antes que ele pudesse lançar-se em um debate mental sobre porque ele um dia pensou que seria uma boa ideia ter este trabalho, Harry apareceu virando a esquina.

“Louis.” Ele cumprimentou com o entusiasmo de sempre, que apenas aqueles olhos poderiam comunicar. Porém logo foi seguido por um leve franzido ao assimilar o que deveria ser um Primeiro Ministro excepcionalmente patético. “Tudo bem?”

Louis sentiu sua face aquecer em ter alguém presenciar a sua fraqueza.

“Tudo ótimo.” Respondeu, mantendo seu olhar direcionado para baixo ao passar por ele, enquanto tentava ignorar como o seu batimento cardíaco havia aumentado repentinamente dentro dos últimos cinco segundos da aparição de Harry.

Não demorou muito para pegar o arquivo, mas ele hesitou antes de sair e deixou sua cabeça cair suavemente contra a porta do seu escritório. Um suspiro pesado escapou dos seus lábios. Ele sentiu seu diafragma relaxar e vagarosamente contou até dez. Você consegue, ele falou para si mesmo determinadamente.

Contudo, ele não conseguiria. Não quando entrou de volta no cômodo e a cena que encontrou o fez parar de falar no meio de sua frase.

Harry. Harry ao lado de Caroline Ford. Um dos dedos dela rodopiava um cacho enquanto falava em seu ouvido. Ela não parou quando sua presença se fez notável. Apenas olhou para ele com um sorriso manhoso ao falar.

“Esse é um ótimo whiskey.”

Harry tossiu antes que ela pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa. Ele deu um passo para trás abruptamente e se ocupou, de repente, com limpar a bandeja na mesa, suas mãos tremendo enquanto tentava apressar-se em terminar a tarefa.

Louis estava quieto. Ele sentiu a frieza nos seus próprios olhos, os quais permaneciam focalizados em Ford; sentiu-os brilharem com a frieza de seu incontestável ciúme.

“Eu vou, ahm, indo então.” Harry quase sussurrou, a delicadeza de sua voz atingiu Louis como uma suave brisa que o lembrou do que era realmente importante.

“Certo. Boa noite, Harry.” Ele conseguiu falar.

“Harry,” a Presidente deteve-o antes que pudesse sair, “Eu espero te ver muito mais, conforme os nossos países trabalham para um futuro melhor.”

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar antes que Harry respondesse, “Obrigado, senhora.” E saísse sem olhar para trás.

 

 

Quando ele decidiu candidatar-se para líder de partido e, eventualmente, Primeiro Ministro, Louis sempre soube que havia uma parte do trabalho que seria particularmente desafiadora para ele: o persistente clique do obturador de câmeras e as explosões de luz com o tom suave de curiosos murmúrios e perguntas. Ele sabia que a imprensa era vital para tudo o que fizesse, mas cada vez que era forçado a confrontá-los, um estado de pavor e impaciência cercavam sua mente. Esta vez não era nem um pouco diferente. Era apenas pior. Ele podia ver a Presidente perto, de pé ao lado de uma mulher mais alta e de cabelo curto que parecia estar aconselhado Ford nos tópicos mais importantes do seu discurso.

Liam estava fazendo o mesmo para ele, explicando como a intenção era passar a imagem de "solidariedade" e “esses dois grandes países desenvolvendo juntos” e o que mais eles pudessem inventar para satisfazer a Presidente. Os papeis na sua mão eram, essencialmente, um pacote de mentiras bem escritas. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes. O fato de que já estava se sentindo pressionado daquele jeito logo nos primeiros dias de ocupação do seu cargo não era bom sinal. Como é que essa mulher, a qual nunca havia visto antes, conseguira, em poucos dias, atingi-lo desta forma? A imagem dela espreitando-se sobre Harry formou-se em silêncio em sua mente como forma de resposta. Ele afrouxou sua gravata para aliviar o sentimento sufocante em sua cabeça.

“Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?” A voz de Liam surgiu do nada, julgando-o. “Pode apertar isso aí de novo agora; a conferência com a imprensa começa em cinco minutos.”

Louis mal conseguiu sorrir educadamente ao arrumar sua gravata novamente.

A rigorosa expressão que Liam portava transformou-se imediatamente em uma de preocupação. “Tudo bem?”

“Estou bem, obrigado…” Ele respondeu automaticamente, então pensou por alguns minutos. “Liam, você acha que nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Cedendo desde o começo.”

Ele olhou para baixo e hesitou antes de responder, “Eu não acho que seja o meu lugar te dizer.”

“Se não é o seu lugar, então de quem é?” Louis perguntou surpreso. “Não tem ninguém nesse país cujo conselho eu confio mais do que o seu.”

Liam reagiu piscando algumas vezes, chocado.

“Desculpa, eu nunca deixei isso claro?” Louis queria dar descarga em si mesmo. Ele não só estava sendo um fraco Primeiro Ministro, mas aparentemente também um péssimo empregador. Ele não conseguia nem mesmo deixar claro para as poucas pessoas que enxergava como amigos que ele os valorizava.

“Não, não- claro que sim! Você sempre deixa claro.” Ele tropeçou com suas palavras, protestando. “Eu só nunca tive um chefe, ou talvez ninguém senão a minha mãe, me elogiando tão diretamente.”

“Ah, ok-“ Louis não tinha certeza do que mais dizer, e a oportunidade de pensar em alguma coisa foi-lhe tirada pela notificação de que a conferência estava começando.

“Não é como eu te conheço.” Liam disse-lhe apressadamente assim que Louis começou a caminhar. “Ceder, quer dizer. Meu conselho seria para fazer aquilo que você sempre fez.”

 

 

A Presidente terminou seu discurso com as duas mãos sobre o pódio à sua frente. Sua postura ereta transmitia o mesmo ar de força e realização que as suas palavras procuraram criar.

“A visita tem sido muito satisfatória. Nós conseguimos aquilo pelo qual viemos e o nosso relacionamento tão especial ainda é muito especial.”

Louis estava de pé ao seu lado, no seu próprio pódio, silenciosamente assistindo repórteres tomarem notas e fazerem esforço a fim de manterem-se visíveis para as perguntas. Uma ideia vinha-se formando em sua mente desde quando Liam pronunciara aquelas palavras e agitava-se dentro dele como a sensação de poder acender um fósforo, conhecendo o risco e mesmo assim querer fazê-lo. Ele olhou através da multidão; a imprensa ocupava as fileiras da frente e o seu partido, as de trás.

Foi então que viu Harry. Ele estava de pé ao lado da porta, com uma mão puxando seus lábios distraidamente e seu olhar fixo atentamente em Louis. Ele parecia estressado, como se estivesse se restringindo de anunciar algo para todos naquela sala. Culpa tomou conta de Louis ao ver a cena. Graças a sua falta de profissionalismo, Harry havia agora se sentido desconfortável em volta de dois líderes mundiais. Seus olhos registraram um ao outro por um momento e Louis tentou comunicar sinceras desculpas antes de quebrar o contato.

“Primeiro Ministro?” Ecoou a voz interrogativa de um jornalista perto da fileira da frente.

Com a sua tão familiar determinação, Louis tossiu, limpou a garganta e passou pelas páginas do seu discurso até que uma página em branco estivesse diante dele.

“Eu adoro essa palavra, “relacionamento”. Esconde todo o tipo de pecado, não é?” Ele começou. “Eu temo que este tenha-se tornado um mal relacionamento. Um relacionamento baseado na Presidente pegando o que bem quiser e casualmente ignorando aquilo que realmente importa para, ahm…” Ele fez seu cérebro manter controle suficiente sobre seu coração para não se fazer de tolo, “para a Grã Bretanha.”

“Nós podemos ser um país pequeno, mas somos um grande país também. O país de Shakespeare, Churchill, os Beatles, Sean Connery, Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, o pé esquerdo de David Beckham. O pé direito de David Beckham, até. E um amigo que nos ameaça, já não é mais amigo. E já que aquele que ameaça responde à força apenas, de agora em diante, eu estarei preparado para ser ainda mais forte. E a Presidente deveria estar preparada para tal.”

A imprensa explodiu no momento em que a última sílaba deixou sua língua. Microfones foram empurrados no ar e vozes obliteravam umas às outras. Uma alegre bruma tomou conta dele, não que ele tenha deixado aparecer. Ele manteve um exterior calmo, deixou que contrastasse com o caos agora acontecendo em volta dele. A Presidente permaneceu fixa aonde estava, incapaz de formular as palavras que acalmariam aqueles que se arremessavam em sua direção. Eventualmente, sua assistente pessoal apareceu e tirou-a da plataforma. Louis seguiu o exemplo alguns instantes depois. Antes que ele pudesse tomar um momento de paz para propriamente contemplar o que acabara de fazer, a voz de Liam gritou alegremente.

“VAI PORRA! É disso que eu estou falando! Primeiro Ministro Tomlinson mandando os Estados Unidos para aquele lugar!”

 

 

Dali em diante a reação apenas escalou. Brindes eram feitos por todos, dos que decidiram celebrar na rua Downing a todas as famílias através da Grã Bretanha, aparentemente. Em meio ao entusiasmo, o ânimo de Louis estava sendo derrubado pela promessa de uma decisão a qual ele sabia que teria de ser tomada. Em parte, tinha a impressão de que estava traindo a si mesmo, não estando em êxtase depois do dia mais impactante da sua carreira política até agora. Contudo, nas últimas semanas, certos “fatores" haviam feito suas prioridades desviarem-se do caminho certo. Para a segurança dele e de Harry, ele sabia que o melhor era retornar à normalidade, ter a certeza de que ele não mais se distrairia.

O champagne que tragava deixava um gosto agridoce em sua língua conforme ele lutava para que seu humor abatido não se mostrasse.

“É a sua irmã na linha 4.” Liam falou ao passar o telefone para Louis.

Ele pegou o telefone mas puxou o braço de Liam sutilmente para indicar que ainda precisaria lhe falar.

“Muito bem. Ahm, sim, eu sou muito ocupado e importante, como posso ajudar?” Louis vangloriou-se, zombando.

“Você ficou completamente maluco?” Perrie gritou com ele do outro lado da linha.

“Não dá para ser sensato o tempo todo.”

“Dá sim, se você for o Primeiro Ministro.”

Ele estava prestes a continuar dizendo como ele deveria ser a exceção, mas parou quando viu Liam se retirando para educadamente deixá-lo só. Normalmente, isso teria sido aceitável porém, agora, Louis precisava que algo em específico fosse executado antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia.

“Eu tenho que ir, é o Chanceler na outra linha.” Ele descaradamente mentiu para sua irmã enquanto corria atrás de Liam.

“Não é não.”

“Eu te ligo de volta.”

“Não, não vai!” Ela contrariou, cem por cento onisciente, mas desligou do mesmo jeito.

Com isso resolvido, ele abriu caminho através da multidão que se aglomerara em sua casa, sendo abordado por todos que gostariam de apertar sua mão e dar-lhe os parabéns. Depois do que parecera uma eternidade de conversa fiada forçada e sorrisos falsos, ele finalmente alcançou Liam e tocou seu ombro, “Uma palavrinha, por favor?”

Liam concordou imediatamente e o seguiu para fora da área principal de recepção. Eles escaparam pelo corredor até seu escritório e deixaram a porta fechá-los da comoção do outro lado. Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois pronunciou sequer uma palavra enquanto Louis se aproximava de sua escrivaninha e ali se apoiava, de frente para Liam. Não há porque não ser direto, ele decidiu.

“Ah… Eu preciso que você faça um favor para mim.”

“Claro. Qualquer coisa para o heroi do momento.”

“Não pergunta porque, e não analisa a situação, é só uma questão estranha de personalidade. Mas, eh, sabe o Harry que trabalha aqui?”

O rosto de Liam reagiu como qualquer um que conhecesse Harry reagiria. “Claro que eu conheço! Amo ele, é demais o cara. Faz a melhor torta de bife e rim. Não que eu- coma o seu jantar, óbvio, ele só faz um pouco a mais, às vezes-“

“É. Bem, tanto faz, eh… eu tenho certeza que ele é adorável mas eu queria saber se você pode, eh… redistribuí-lo?” Louis forçou as palavras para fora, dessa vez não olhando diretamente para Liam ao fazer o pedido. “Com a melhor das referências, é claro. Ele é ótimo no que faz. Só, talvez, ele pudesse fazer em outro lugar?”

“Considere feito.”

Louis soltou um pesado suspiro de alívio. Estava feito. O alívio foi seguido por uma picada de arrependimento, o qual ele engoliu relutantemente. “Certo, vamos voltar às celebrações então.”

Ele voltou o olhar para cima e encontrou Liam sorrindo presunçosamente, expressão de quem sabe demais.

“O quê?”

“Nada, só,” ele deliberou, claramente consciente de que não deveria proferir o que estava prestes a dizer. “Aparentemente, no final, atinge a todos nós.”

Louis fitou-o por um momento. “Eu não sei do que você está falando.”

“Claro que não.” Liam retrucou com uma piscada exagerada.

“Nossa. O coelho saiu da toca, né?” Louis disse, chocado pelo atrevimento que estava recebendo de seu outrora fiel assistente pessoal. “Sinto desapontar, mas não tem nada atingindo ninguém nesse caso.”

“Se você diz.” Liam nitidamente sentiu-se apenas encorajado pela negação inconvincente de Louis. “Então porque essa é a primeira vez que te vejo incomodado com alguma coisa que não é o seu trabalho?”

Louis observou-o com olhos curiosos enquanto absorvia o comentário. Porque a impressão era de que Liam acabara de lê-lo melhor do que ele próprio jamais fizera? Era muita coisa para considerar. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo, não agora. Ele abandonou o pensamento, desesperado por outra taça de champanhe que pudesse ocupar sua mente pelo resto da noite.

“Olha lá, Payne. Só porque eu disse que valorizo os seus conselhos, não significa que eu seja contra te dar uma lição.” Suas palavras foram seguidas de um sorriso malicioso. “Por exemplo, o que foi que você disse agora pouco sobre comer da minha cozinha?”

“Não foi nada disso- quer dizer- tecnicamente, eu não comi-” ele hesitou, sua boca tomando a forma de várias palavras enquanto decidia o que dizer. Eventualmente, ele entendeu que o melhor era calar a boca. Ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um sorriso compreensivo antes de sair por onde haviam entrado.

 

 

Aquela noite, enquanto Louis sentava em sua cama com o rádio tocando no fundo, suas emoções conflitantes foram interrompidas pelo anúncio entusiasmado do DJ.

“É quase o suficiente pra te fazer sentir patriota, então aqui vai uma para o nosso Primeiro Ministro fodão. Acho que ele vai curtir essa.”

“Jump”, de Pointer Sisters, tocou em seguida, e se ele pudesse ser encontrado dançando por todo o número 10 da rua Downing, não havia porque ficarem sabendo.

 

 

Passaram-se exatamente dezesseis dias desde que Louis desafiara publicamente a Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Mas, acima de tudo, fazia dezesseis dias desde que ele houvera “redistribuído” Harry da sua posição como gerente de refeições. Dezesseis longos dias sem as piadas que fazia de passagem, sorrisos desajeitados e sua presença tranquilizante. Louis sentia-se enjoado ao pensar na possibilidade de outro político esnobe ver Harry todos os dias, como ele costumava vê-lo. Era absurdo, é claro. Fora ele quem pedira para que as coisas fossem daquela forma. Porém, de algum jeito, a ausência de Harry tornara-o ainda mais distraído. Quanto mais ele tentava escapar da situação com Harry, mais ele sentia estar trabalhando em cima de um quebra-cabeça no qual nenhuma das peças encaixavam. Era enlouquecedor.

Ele tomou um gole do chá que seu novo gerente de refeições trouxera. O cara novo era ok como um todo, mas Louis não podia deixar de pensar que ele poderia se animar um pouco. Não havia muito alívio para a mente em receber chá de alguém que se mostrava interessado em ali afogar-se permanentemente. Não que ser feliz fosse pré-requisito do emprego, para ser justo. Louis só estava acostumado com, bem, diferente.

Ele mergulhou um dos seus biscoitos digestivos na caneca, observando como absorvia o líquido para tornar-se um tom mais escuro de marrom, e colocou-o na boca. A saudade que sentia dos biscoitos de Bourbon e de creme com os quais ele outrora fora mimado era imensa. O toque familiar do seu telefone de trabalho despertou-o de seus pensamentos penosos. Ele chacoalhou-se brevemente antes de atender com sua voz de “profissional”.

“Tomlinson.”

“Oi. Sou eu, Liam.” Ele respondeu mais alto que o barulho de trânsito no fundo. “Só uma atualização: eu fui ver o Michael e parece que muitas outras reuniões foram planejadas para a sua viagem, tanto em Bruxelas quanto em Copenhagen.”

“Parece bom.” Ele respondeu, “E as outras?”

“Tudo confirmado.” O bipe do sinal verde interrompeu-o antes que ele pudesse continuar, “Mas, você tem cem por cento de certeza que você quer fazer isso agora? Não é problema adiar pro próximo ano.”

“Agora é tão bom quanto qualquer outra hora.” Louis respondeu confiante.

Ele decidira reservar a última semana antes do Natal para viajar e conhecer seus conterrâneos pelo globo, com o objetivo de discutir planos futuros para o ano seguinte. A mudança de cenário seria quase inteiramente bem recebida por ele, não fosse o problemático tópico de segurança. Felizmente, não era tanto problema dentro da União Europeia. Apenas fora, em alguns países, sua presença não era ao todo bem-vinda. Ironicamente, não por causa do país que representava, como sempre foi o caso no decorrer da História, mas por quem ele era. Não obstante, ele já havia decidido que isso não seria um problema que interferiria na execução do seu trabalho, e então, Louis não tinha escolha senão confiar plenamente na rede de segurança que o cercava. Ainda assim, ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava borrando as calças pelo menos um pouco.

“Ok. Te vejo amanhã então.” Liam concluiu, claramente também de acordo com o plano. “Seu voo é às 8 da manhã. Eu já coloquei todos os seus dados no seu itinerário.”

“Perfeito, obrigado.”

Satisfeito, ele desligou e voltou-se ao trabalho a sua frente. Parecia que ele teria que aprender a se concentrar - mesmo com a constante presença de Harry pairando nas entranhas de sua mente.

 

 

Gotas de água caíam sobre o chão da cozinha conforme Harry erguia o último prato que precisava ser secado. Ele checou o estado do prato, não se importando muito se aquele não fosse o seu trabalho mais minucioso, antes de guardá-lo onde era seu lugar. Tendo finalmente terminado, ele limpou sua testa com a parte de trás da mão, exausto. Aparentemente, cozinhar e limpar para a sua família de dez pessoas era muito mais cansativo do que qualquer tarefa que jamais vivera como gerente de refeições. Era, porém, o mínimo que poderia fazer, considerando que seus pais o aceitaram de volta até que ele pudesse encontrar o seu próprio lugar.

Quando saíra, há alguns anos, ele não esperava acabar ali na casa de seus pais outra vez. Era para ter sido um novo capítulo da sua vida, das suas vidas. Porém, ali estava ele. E tudo daquele tempo parecia inteiramente irrelevante agora. Tanto havia mudado em seis meses. Por tantas coisas ele era extremamente grato e outras ele desejava ter feito diferente. A imagem daqueles olhos azuis e gélidos com raiva apareceu abruptamente em meio aos seus pensamentos, levando-o de volta à memória, à lembrança de que ele os causara.

Não pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, ele viu-se com as mãos sobre o rosto. Não adianta.

“Harry, querido, já terminou? Vem sentar aqui.” Sua mãe chamou-o para a sala com a boca cheia de Pringles.

“Sim, estou indo.”

Seus pais sentavam no sofá com uma taça de vinho cada e um tubo de Pringles entre eles. A própria imagem de aconchego. Ele tomou um minuto para apreciar o momento e arremessou-se sobre o assento de um lugar.

Na TV passavam as notícias das oito, algo que se transformara em um tipo de rotina para os seus pais. Eles alegavam que assim poderiam "manter-se atualizados com o que acontecia no mundo". Ele prestou-lhe apenas metade da sua atenção, a outra metade estava ainda obscurecida por pensamentos dos quais, recentemente, ele nunca conseguia escapar.

De repente, justo antes que pudesse se preparar mentalmente, os tais pensamentos materializaram-se na sua frente. Louis. Propriamente o nome e rosto sobre os quais ele não ousara pensar agora apareciam na tela. Harry não conseguia desviar o olhar. Todos os seus esforços para tentar esquecê-lo foram atirados para longe e, ao contrário, ele embebedou-se na visão que almejava ver outra vez. Ele observou cada detalhe conforme Louis parava para responder algumas perguntas: o seu jeito de lançar o olhar ao repórter e de volta para a câmera, como inclinava a cabeça de modo a indicar que estava a ouvir cuidadosamente, a maneira como seus lábios estremeciam quando ouvia algo que o entretinha, como mantinha sua voz firme quando falava - não os deixando ver nada além de um Primeiro Ministro.

Era um forte contraste com a pessoa que Harry sabia que ele podia ser, com a pessoa que ele era: com a voz meio rouca quando estava cansado, o sorriso que alcançava as dobrinhas em volta dos seus olhos, o jeito que seu cabelo caía suave e naturalmente sobre sua testa e a sua tendência de abaixar a cabeça quando achava que estava mostrando emoções demais. Havia tanta vulnerabilidade por trás do exterior tenaz que o público conhecia. Harry achava-o incrível.

"Olha só que equipe de segurança.", sua mãe comentou de repente. "Eu não ia querer um enxame de abelhas em volta de mim o dia inteiro."

Só então Harry percebeu que haviam outras pessoas na tela. Louis acabara de responder às perguntas e o foco da câmera foi afastado para mostrá-lo entrar em um prédio, cercado por seres tipo Thor.

"Não é como se ele tivesse muita opção, né? Não se ele quiser chegar inteiro em casa." Seu pai respondeu enquanto observava sua taça, agora vazia, com desaprovação. "Acho que não é necessário que ele tenha isso tudo em casa, hein Harry?"

"Não... Não é, não." Harry respondeu, maravilhado. Nunca lhe ocorrera que Louis se colocava em perigo constantemente. Havia diversos lugares e pessoas no mundo que não seriam receptivos de um Primeiro Ministro que era tudo menos hétero.

"Ai meu Deus." Ele respirou fundo. Louis.

Será que ele ficaria bem? A parte lógica de seu cérebro tentou aceitar que sim, claro que sim, não é como se o governo britânico não levasse a segurança do Primeiro Ministro a sério. Ainda assim, uma corrente de pânico latente acomodou-se nele e seu coração bateu mais forte, tentando manter-se vivo. E se alguma coisa acontecesse?

Ele não podia acreditar no quão burro havia sido. Louis era corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar o mundo inteiro, enquanto ele não possuía a coragem de confrontar uma única pessoa, a única pessoa para quem ele sabia que deveria contar a verdade. Não demorou muito para que bolasse um plano. Infelizmente, ele não poderia simplesmente rastrear o Primeiro Ministro ou invadir a rua Downing, ele não queria que Louis se sentisse desconfortável caso o que ele quisesse dizer não fosse bem-vindo.

"Eu preciso ir fazer uma coisa." Ele disse aos seus pais e levantou-se, pegando uma caneta no caminho.

 

 

“I feel it in my fingers. I feel it in my toes. Christmas is all around me, and so the feeling grows. It’s written in the wind, everywhere I go… So if you really love Christmas… Come on and let it snow…”

A rádio continuava a infligir a número um daquele ano para qualquer infeliz que resolvesse conectar-se na véspera de Natal. Louis tentou bloquear a música na medida do possível, nada estragaria este momento para ele, o momento de liberdade. A sua semana mais ocupada como Primeiro Ministro estava finalmente acabada e ele estaria oficialmente de férias durante a semana seguinte. Isso significava sete dias no mesmo fuso horário, sem reuniões, sem papelada, sem imprensa e sem um exército de guarda-costas grudado nele como velcro. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e esticou os braços no mais luxuoso sofá que o número 10 oferecia.

Quaisquer dos seus medos e preocupações poderiam ser enfiados em uma gaveta bem no fundo de sua mente. Seu único plano para o feriado era fazer absolutamente nada. Soava como o paraíso. Pensando bem, ele poderia passar o fim de semana fora. Ir para o meio do nada, alugar um chalé nas montanhas onde não haveria nem mesmo recepção e a sua única companhia seria a horda de ovelhas mais próxima. Ele brincou com a ponta do seu travesseiro enquanto contemplava a ideia. Havia uma parte do plano que provocava pensamentos os quais ele se punia por ter. Pensamentos de como ele adoraria levar um certo alguém consigo, de que ele não teria problema em interromper sua solidão pela companhia desse certo alguém.

"Merda". Ele exalou. Harry. Irritantemente maravilhoso, Harry. Mesmo do outro lado do mundo, ele não lhe poderia escapar direito. Era um verdadeiro testamento do seu profissionalismo, se ele conseguiria discutir políticas de comércio com o Presidente da China e simultaneamente imaginar se veria aqueles cachos outra vez. 

"Droga." Ele continuava a profanar, afrouxando a gravata e desfazendo os seus botões de cima. Em busca de uma distração, seus olhos correram pelo cômodo. Larry sentava perto da lareira, contentemente lambendo suas patas.

“Está se divertindo?" Louis perguntou-lhe severamente.

Ele parou no meio de uma lambida e fitou Louis com um olhar que dizia "Cuide da porra do seu trabalho".

Justo. Ele teria que aceitar que até mesmo o seu gato tinha mais o que fazer. O outro único objeto que chamou sua atenção foi a montanha de sacos de presentes em cima da mesa da sala de estar. A maior parte dos presentes parecia ser algum tipo de vinho, cada um envolto por laços verdes, vermelhos ou dourados. Ao lado havia uma caixa, a qual ele sabia que continha cartões de Natal de inúmeros conhecidos e familiares. Tantos cartões chegaram pelo correio que Liam resolvera apenas juntá-los em uma pilha e deixar que Louis decidisse o que era importante.

Talvez fosse trouxa, de certa forma, que ele passasse o Natal exatamente como previra, mas o que fazer? Ele sentou-se direito e pegou a caixa, surpreso com o quanto realmente pesava. Nunca na sua vida ganhara tantos cartões de Natal. A caixa estava literalmente transbordando de cartões, de maneira que ele derrubou alguns e não se preocupou em juntá-los. Ele remexeu pela pilha de envelopes que caíram nas suas mãos e escolheu alguns aleatoriamente para ler. 

Caro senhor, eu sinto que é meu dever expressar o quão grande tem sido a honra de trabalhar para vós-

Ugh. Louis parou de ler imediatamente e enfiou o envelope no fundo da caixa. Quem é que escreve esse tipo de lixo? Ele passou por mais alguns de mesma natureza. Alguns nem mesmo se deram ao trabalho de escrever uma mensagem, apenas "Louis" e “amor - insira o nome aqui". Ainda assim era melhor do que aqueles que escreviam palavras sem nenhum verdadeiro significado.

Ele começou a imaginar se alguém realmente pensara nele como pessoa quando escreveram aqueles cartões. Foi então que seus dedos tocaram um envelope verde-escuro com um simples “Louis” escrito na parte da frente. Aquela caligrafia era estranhamente familiar. Ele abriu-o cautelosamente, incerto do que efetivamente esperar. Na capa havia um pisco-de-peito-ruivo apoiado sobre um galho coberto em neve e em seu bico ele segurava um pequeno envelope selado por um coração. Era singularmente cativante.

Caro senhor…Caro Louis, Feliz Natal e espero que você tenha um muito feliz Ano Novo. Eu sinto muito sobre aquela coisa que aconteceu. Foi um momento muito estranho e eu me sinto um verdadeiro idiota. Contudo, cheguei à conclusão de que a vida é muito curta para abrir mão de algo, de alguém, tão rápido. Decidi, então, que já passou da hora de te falar que eu não quero abrir mão disso. Particularmente porque - se não for falado no Natal, quando será, hein? - Eu sou verdadeiramente seu. Com AMOR. xxx Seu Harry.

Louis saltou de seu lugar e agarrou seu celular num piscar de olhos, “Liam, aham, eu preciso de um carro. Agora mesmo. Obrigado.”

Sem hesitar nem mesmo por um segundo, ele saiu correndo da sala de estar, atravessou o corredor e passou pela porta da frente em, provavelmente, tempo recorde.

“Eu gostaria de ir para Wandsworth, o canto perigoso.” Ele exclamou para Bernard assim que o carro parou na sua frente.

“Muito bem, senhor. Rua Harris. Que número, senhor?”

“Ah, não faço a menor ideia.” Louis percebeu assim que fechou a porta do carro atrás de si. “Não importa, descobrimos quando chegarmos lá.”

“Muito bem, senhor.”

 

É claro que a rua Harris provou ser a rua mais longa do mundo. Louis encarou-a de sua janela, desesperado com a vista de uma fileira interminável de casas geminadas. Sem mencionar que, bem ao estilo de Londres, um aguaceiro começou a cair do nada e estava atualmente martelando o teto do carro. Isso será divertido.

“Não tem o que fazer, Bernard. Nós teremos que tentar bater na porta de cada uma das casas.” Ele decidiu.

Bernard lançou-lhe um olhar pelo o retrovisor que dizia “ou nós podemos voltar para casa e tentar outra hora”, mas esta ideia nem ao menos apresentou-se como opção para Louis. O cartão de Harry mudara tudo. De repente, ele enxergou a possibilidade de poder agarrar a felicidade de maneira como jamais imaginara, e absolutamente nada colocaria isto em perigo.

“Certo, melhor começar então.” Ele declarou ao abrir a porta, guarda-chuva a postos.

No momento em que saiu do carro, Bernard já estava ao seu lado, determinado em segurar o guarda-chuva para ele. Louis surpreendia-se repetidamente com a diligência dos funcionários que o acompanhavam diariamente neste cargo. Normalmente, ele protestaria que poderia carregar seu próprio guarda-chuva, mas isso teria tomado tempo, tempo que ele não possuía no momento porque precisava chegar até Harry. Precisava explicar-lhe tudo, que o pedido de desculpas jamais fora necessário, apenas o resto, e que ele estava tão perdidamente apaixonado por ele que estava ficando louco, que durante este tempo todo, a verdade era que ele sempre fora seu.

Ele bateu na primeira porta com o coração palpitando como uma bateria em seu peito. Foi só então que passou por sua cabeça se Bernard fazia a menor ideia de porque eles estavam aventurando-se pela rua Harris na Véspera de Natal. Contudo, ele não teve tempo de inventar uma desculpa, pois a porta a sua frente foi aberta.

Uma senhora idosa apareceu do outro lado, seus olhos percorreram Louis de cima a baixo, confusa.

"Oi, o Harry mora aqui?"

Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais confusa. "Não..."

"Certo, tudo bem. Obrigado. Desculpa pelo incômodo." Ele sorriu educadamente e virou-se.

"Pera aí, você... você não é o Primeiro Ministro?"

A ideia de que poderia ser reconhecido, de certa forma, não passara por sua cabeça quando ele bolou este plano de última hora. Se fosse tornado público que ele passara a noite toda batendo na porta de estranhos, ele certamente ganharia a reputação de Primeiro Ministro mais bizarro de todos - não exatamente a imagem que ele procurava construir. Ainda assim, nada disso importava no momento. É hora de só seguir o fluxo.

"Ahm, sim. De fato, sou eu. Feliz Natal." Ele explicou, "Faz parte do serviço agora. Estou tentando chegar a todos até o Ano Novo."

A senhora reagiu maravilhada com aquilo e até ofereceu uma torta de carne para cada um, a qual Bernard aceitou graciosamente.

Seis portas depois, Louis começava a imaginar se, caso Harry estivesse no mais alto número da rua, eles ainda estariam ali pela manhã. A chuva felizmente cessara depois que eles passaram pela quarta porta, mas não antes que o guarda-chuva fosse revirado de dentro para fora pelo vento, deixando-os expostos. Gotas de água escorregavam do cabelo de Louis enquanto ele tentava domá-lo e seu desgrenhado terno estava agora encharcado - só para completar o visual. Isto fez com que ele desejasse acima de tudo que Harry o quisesse pela sua personalidade, pois sua aparência certamente não contribuiria para o efeito deslumbrante neste caso.

Eles estavam agora diante da casa de número catorze, após terem cantado músicas de Natal para crianças no número doze. Felizmente, Bernard possuía o talento secreto de um maravilhoso tom tenor, que foi descoberto enquanto catavam "Bom Rei Wencelas" para os pequenos. Louis criou uma anotação em sua cabeça para lembrá-lo disso mais tarde.

Ele bateu na porta mais uma vez, porém agora mentalmente esgotado. Seu coração continuava a bater rapidamente devido à antecipação. Uma jovem mulher apareceu do outro lado. Seu cabelo era curto e escuro, e um colar descaradamente caro destacava-se no seu escuro roupão vermelho.

"Oi. Desculpa incomodar. O Harry mora aqui?"

"Não." Ela respondeu, mais do que surpresa com a sua visita. Louis sentiu-se murchar um pouco. "Ele mora aqui do lado."

Seus olhos arregalaram-se com a informação, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ela continuou mais uma vez, "Você não é quem eu acho que é, é?"

Louis realmente não tinha nada dentro de si naquele momento que se importava com sua imagem, Harry estava a menos de dez metros dali.

"Sim, e eu sinto muito por todas as nossas falhas. Meu Gabinete é um completo lixo. Nós esperamos fazer melhor ano que vem. Feliz Natal para você." Foi tudo o que disse antes de virar e rapidamente dirigir-se à casa ao lado.

 

Desta vez, antes de bater, ele tentou ajeitar sua aparência brevemente. Ele colocou seus fios de cabelo molhados atrás das orelhas, prontamente esticou as mangas de seu blazer e o colarinho de sua camisa. Bernard lançou-lhe um olhar conhecedor, indicando que provavelmente já entendera o que estava acontecendo. Sem dúvida isto chegaria a Liam até amanhã e Louis ouviria muito a respeito, por muito tempo.

Ele estendeu a mão até o batente de porta mas acabou por balançá-lo no ar, pois a porta abriu diante dele. Uma multidão de pessoas encontrava-se do outro lado. Eles estavam nitidamente prontos para sair, armados em casacos grossos e cachecóis de inverno. Ele tentou educadamente ignorar a peculiaridade das vestimentas de algumas crianças, particularmente a menina que contorcia-se dentro de uma fantasia de polvo.

"Uhm, olá. O Harry se encontra?"

"Ah, em que porra de lugar eu deixei a porra do meu casaco?" Ele ouviu Harry antes de vê-lo. O som familiar da sua grossa voz atingiu algo em Louis que o fez ficar ainda mais desesperado por ver aquele a quem a tal voz pertencia.

Todos que estavam na porta agora voltavam-se para Harry conforme ele descia rapidamente as escadas, até chegar no corredor onde todos estavam.

“Merda." Escapou-lhe assim que se deu conta de Louis. Ele gelou. Seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de pires.

"Harry?" Uma das mulheres idosas na porta olhava entre os dois com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Harry continuava a encará-lo como um veado pego por faróis e em Louis surgiu uma repentina vontade de fugir. Esta havia sido uma péssima ideia; ele deveria ter mandado um email ou algo do tipo, como uma pessoa normal.

Como se pudesse sentir o instinto de fuga de Louis, Harry falou depressa.

"Louis, oi. Essa é a minha mãe, e o meu pai, e o meu tio Tony e a minha tia Glynne." Ele citou os nomes como se fossem falas, as quais ele ensaiara para uma peça. "E esses são todos os meus irmãos e irmãs..."

"Olá." A mesma senhora de antes, a qual Louis assumia ser tia Glynne, estendeu sua mão.

"Muito bom te conhecer." Louis tentou manter as boas maneiras na medida do possível, apesar da situação desconfortável na qual se metera.

Harry limpou sua garganta enquanto lançava olhares nervosos na direção de Louis. “E, ahm… esse é o Primeiro Ministro.”

“Sim. Nós podemos ver, querido.” Tia Glynne foi a única a falar novamente, e dessa vez piscou sugestivamente para Harry, o que Louis fingiu não ver.

“Ahm.” Ele desviou o olhar imediatamente, seu rosto atingindo um inconfundível tom rosado. “E, infelizmente, nós estamos bem atrasados.”

A mãe de Harry pareceu voltar à vida com a menção de estarem atrasados, “É a peça de Natal da escola, veja bem, Louis. E é a primeira vez que as escolas locais se juntam, até a St. Basil, que é a mais…”

“Detalhes demais, mãe.” Harry interrompeu.

“Em todo caso, como podemos ajudar, senhor?” Tia Glynne voltou a conversa para o assunto relevante mais uma vez.

“Bem, eu só,” Louis atrapalhou-se em achar uma resposta que não fosse: Eu só queria falar para Harry que eu preciso dele em todos os sentidos da palavra. “Eu só preciso do Harry… para um assunto de Estado.”

“Ah.” Glynne respondeu, nitidamente cética em relação a seu sobrinho estar envolvido com assuntos de Estado. “Sim, claro. Bem, talvez você possa vir mais tarde, Bambi?”

O tio de Harry deu-lhe uma cotovelada que a fez corrigir-se prontamente “Quer dizer, Harry. Você pode ir mais tarde, Harry.”

“Eu não quero te atrasar pro show.”

“Não. Não é nada demais mesmo.” Harry respondeu imediatamente, dessa vez olhando diretamente para Louis e ele sentiu-se segurar o fôlego involuntariamente.

“A Keith vai ficar bem desapontada.”

Harry apenas repetiu, “Não, sério, não é importante.”

Contudo, sua mãe pareceu não entender a deixa e continuou, “A fantasia de polvo demorou meses para fazer. Oito pernas é muita coisa, Louis.”

Louis concordou, porém que inferno um polvo estava fazendo em uma peça de Natal, ele não sabia dizer.

“Mm. Ahm… olha, porque eu não te dou uma carona e nós discutimos esse assunto de Estado no carro?”

“Ok.” Harry concordou instantaneamente, seus lábios formando um delicado sorriso.

Tia Gynne bateu as mãos e exclamou, “Perfeito, sim.”

 

Bernard arranjou um segundo carro para levar a maior parte da família de Harry. Os únicos passageiros restantes para o seu carro eram Harry e a menina-polvo. Louis não estava certo de como aquela combinação fora organizada mas ele havia chegado tão longe que o melhor parecia ser seguir o fluxo. No final, todos eles sentaram no banco de trás, a menina entre os dois e tentáculos de papel machê sobre seus colos.

“O quão longe fica o lugar?” Louis contemplou conforme o carro deixava a calçada.

“Virando a esquina.”

Ele sentiu Harry examinar seu rosto cuidadosamente e teve a impressão de que ele estava de certa forma esperançoso. Foi o suficiente para que Louis ganhasse a confiança que precisava para finalmente vocalizar aquilo que estivera na ponta de sua língua desde o momento que vira Harry de novo.

“Ah, certo. Bem, ahm… Eu só queria te dizer…” Ele lambeu seus lábios, hesitante, “Obrigado pelo cartão de Natal.”

Ele pôde praticamente sentir o rosto de Harry se iluminar e isto fê-lo desejar, acima de tudo, que eles não estivessem atualmente separados por um pequeno polvo.

“De nada.” Ele respondeu calorosamente. Então seu entusiasmo diminuiu e ele foi rápido em acrescentar, “Olha, me desculpa por aquele dia. Eu entrei e ela se jogou para cima de mim e tinha uma lareira acesa e ela é a Presidente dos Estados Unidos e foi muito confuso, nada aconteceu, eu juro. Eu só me senti tão idiota porque… eu penso em você o tempo todo, na verdade. E eu acho que você é quem eu realmente…”

“Chegamos!” A menina-polvo interrompeu-o ansiosamente quando o carro diminui o passo.

“Amo.”

A última palavra deixou seus lábios e acertou Louis como uma bomba, pondo-o em chamas. Qualquer tipo de resposta apropriada que ele pudesse elaborar foi impedida, porém, pela escalada de um polvo que tentava passar por cima dele e descer do carro. 

“Uau. Isso realmente foi virando a esquina.” Ele observou, frustrado tanto consigo mesmo quanto com a situação, antes de tudo. “Olha, eu… eu acho que é melhor eu não entrar, sabe? A última coisa que todo mundo quer é que um político esnobe tire a atenção das crianças.”

“Não, vem por favor. Vai ser ótimo.”

“Não, é… é melhor não.” Ele suspirou internamente. Não era bem assim que ele imaginara que a noite seria. Apesar de não ser muito romântico, ele sabia que dessa vez ele arruinara tudo. Ele continuou incerto, “Mas eu vou ficar muito arrependido se eu te deixar.”

O polvo saiu do carro com sucesso e eles sentaram em silêncio, quando Harry estendeu sua mão para tocar a de Louis de maneira tranquilizante. “Só me dá um segundinho…”

Louis não queria abandoná-lo uma vez que suas mão estavam conectadas, mas antes que pudesse protestar, Harry abriu a porta, sorriu timidamente e saiu correndo.

Ele assistiu a Harry desaparecer por uma porta lateral da escola e aceitou que talvez fosse melhor abandonar todas as expectativas para aquela noite. Agora ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Apenas as palavras de Harry se repetiam em sua cabeça e seguravam-no ao seu assento. Amor. Ele mordeu seu lábio a fim de impedir o sorriso que talvez rasgasse seu rosto.

 

“I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes…” o volume da rádio aumentou inesperadamente e Louis olhou para frente, surpreso. Bernard estava sorrindo sugestivamente pelo retrovisor como um gato Cheshire.

“Ai meu Deus,” ele revirou os olhos e afundou mais um pouco em seu assento, sentindo-se humilhado, “fica quieto.”

 

Ele foi poupado de mais comentários do seu chauffer quando a porta na qual ele apoiava o cotovelo foi aberta e ele caiu. “Mas que-“

“Vamos lá. Nós podemos assistir atrás do palco.” De repente, o rosto de Harry estava bem na sua frente: covinhas, cachos e tudo o mais.

Louis estava tão aliviado em vê-lo que desfez seu cinto em um piscar de olhos, pronto para segui-lo a qualquer lugar.

“Ok. Bernard, eu não vou demorar muito.” Ele disse antes de fechar a porta. “Olha, tem que ser uma visita bem secreta, ok?”

“Não se preocupa. Essa foi a minha escola. Eu sei andar por aqui.” Harry concordou com entusiasmo, sua expressão era igual a de uma criança rebelde. “Vamos lá.”

 

Louis não conseguia acreditar. Ele deveria ser um responsável e modesto Primeiro Ministro, porém, aqui estava ele, correndo pela entrada lateral de uma escola primária de mãos dadas com o menino que ele amava. O fato de que ele conseguia reconhecer isso deixava-o todo tonto de novo. Ele amava Harry. O que outrora parecia tão complicado e impossível, agora era tão simples.

Eles chegaram na área atrás do palco e Harry diminuiu o passo para uma caminhada, eles ainda de mãos dadas. Ele estava prestes a fazê-lo parar e dizer a ele muito mais quando uma voz atrás deles soou distintamente familiar em seu ouvido.

“Olha, as ovelhas já estão prontas e vocês nem…”

Perrie? Ele virou instantaneamente.

 

“Ah, Louis!” Ela gritou assim que o avistou, jogando os braços ao redor de seus ombros em um abraço tão apertado que interrompeu sua passagem de ar.

“Ah! Como você está? Oi, Lilly.” Ele tentou acenar para a sua sobrinha enquanto lutava por ar. “Hey, hey, hey. Está tudo bem?”

“Que inferno que você está fazendo aqui?” Ela perguntou, mas não lhe deu tempo para responder antes de continuar, “Eu o deixei!”

“O quê?”

“Zayn, eu o deixei.” Ela repetiu com um estranho tom animado. “O colar não era para mim. O idiota realmente foi lá e comprou para secretária dele, e nem se deu o trabalho de esconder direito. Eu não posso mais lidar com as merdas dele, Lou. Então eu o deixei, e levei a minha filha junto comigo.”

Louis observou-a em êxtase. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Claramente não havia necessidade para ser protetor, ela conseguia cuidar de si mesma. “Ok, me lembra de nunca ficar mal na fita com você. Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Perrie.”

“Pois deveria.” Ela comentou enquanto abraçava-o outra vez. “Ainda assim, eu nunca estive tão feliz em ver meu irmão mais velho idiota. Obrigada.”

Ele retribuiu o abraço, agradecido mais do que nunca por ter parado justamente naquele show de Natal infantil aquela noite. Foi então que Perrie percebeu que eles não estavam sozinhos e rapidamente se voltou para Harry.

“Opa. Acho que não fomos apresentados.”

Ela olhou para Louis expectante enquanto estendia a mão para Harry.

“Esse é Harry, que é meu, ahm…” Ele atrapalhou-se com a palavra mais apropriada. No final, ele rendeu-se à opção mais fácil, “que é meu, ahm, gerente de refeições.”

“Ah?” Perrie respondeu, perfeitamente ciente de que havia mais na história.

“Oi.” Harry apertou sua mão contente. Ele parecia bem menos perturbado com a situação do que Louis.

“Gerente de refeições? Cuidado com ele. Você é bem o tipo dele.” Ela observou depois de checá-lo com o olhar.

Louis arregalou os olhos horrorizado. Ele ergueu sua mão em um gesto de “pare”, sinalizando exatamente aquilo à sua irmã.

“Eu vou ter cuidado. Não tente nada, senhor, só porque é Natal.” Harry piscou na sua direção brincando.

Ai meu Deus. Ousado filho da- Só por causa daquilo, ele definitivamente tentaria algo assim que eles estivessem sozinhos.

“Não, é sério.” Sua irmã insistiu. “Enfim, vamos lá. Hora do show. Rápido. Nós já estamos atrasadas. Olha, te vejo depois Lou, ok?”

“Sim.” Ele desistiu, decidindo deixar aquela escapar. Ela não estava errada, afinal de contas.

 

Um alvoroço de crianças e professores foram na direção que ela seguiu, e Harry puxou Louis para o lado e para fora do caminho. Então eram só os dois, escondidos da comoção contínua por uma grossa cortina que bloqueava o barulho que os rodeava. Louis mal conseguia ouvir uma versão de “All I want for Christmas” tocando no fundo.

Um suporte caiu de repente de algum lugar atrás de Harry enquanto ele tentava situar-se em um local mais confortável.

“Oops!” Ele sussurrou, desculpando-se. Porém, o som do espetáculo apagou qualquer distúrbio que poderia ter criado.

Quando desviaram o olhar de onde havia caído o suporte, ambos perceberam o quão perto de repente estavam um do outro. Louis conseguia sentir o doce aroma da colônia de Harry, conseguia enxergar os tons mais claros de verde nos seus olhos e sentir como sua respiração crescia com o seu pulso.

“Oi.” Louis vocalizou silenciosamente, seu cérebro falhara em pensar em qualquer outra palavra.

“Oi.” Harry inclinou-se para mais perto de modo que suas testas quase se tocavam. Sua voz tremulou conforme continuava a falar, nunca interrompendo o contato visual. “Sobre o que eu falei antes… É verdade. Eu preciso de você, Lou. Não te ver pelas últimas três semanas depois que você me despediu foi a pior-“

“Eu não te despedi,” Louis interferiu, determinado em deixar aquilo bem claro. “Eu te redistribuí. Eu só não conseguia lidar com- com…”

Harry observou-o, tão nervoso quanto esperançoso. “Com?”

Louis perdeu a habilidade de racionalizar qualquer coisa sob efeito da força que o puxava progressivamente em direção a Harry.

“Foda-se.” Ele exclamou e agarrou Harry com ambas as mãos, confirmou com os olhos que estava tudo bem e juntou seus lábios com firmeza. Era ao mesmo tempo doce, desesperado e carregado de amor, e Louis não pôde suprimir o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ele estendeu suas mãos, deixando-as correrem pelos cachos de Harry e automaticamente inclinou seu corpo para dentro quando a mão de Harry percorreu suas costas.

“Eu não conseguia lidar com você por perto o tempo todo.” Ele falou ofegante assim que conseguiu pensar novamente. “Você era uma distração que eu nunca pensei que podia ter. Ao invés disso, eu pensei que eu estava fazendo as coisas mais difíceis para você. Me desculpa, eu deveria ter perguntado antes…”

“Não teve literalmente um único momento que você não podia me ter, seu idiota.” Harry percorreu seus lábios pelos de Louis como resposta, ansiosamente desejando mais. “Especialmente depois daquela noite que você decidiu acabar comigo com os seus óculos, a sua franja macia que eu só queria passar as mãos e sua atitude de “eu posso matar quem você quiser.””

A cabeça de Louis girou com a informação e ele respondeu à vontade de Harry de continuar a beijar como se fosse a única coisa que o ancorava à realidade.

 

Então, inesperadamente, havia muito mais que o puxara de volta à realidade. A cortina ao seu redor caiu como uma onda gigante, sua brisa tirando-os do seu mundinho. Sem tempo para reagir apropriadamente, eles separaram-se abruptamente e Louis sentiu sua mente esvaziar-se com o som de centenas de suspiros surpresos. Ele virou-se devagar para encarar a plateia que agora os assistia. O calor íntimo da presença de Harry foi repentinamente substituído com o vazio de ter uma multidão de estranhos fitando-os horrorizados. Ele olhou de relance para Harry e viu que ele estava ainda mais pasmo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca aberta, quase como se estivesse com medo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Louis ser relembrado de seu treinamento básico de mídia e foi o primeiro a reagir.

“Certo,” Ele falou brincando, “Então, não tão secreto quanto nós esperávamos.”

O som de sua voz pareceu provocar o retorno de consciência à Harry, que sussurrou aflito, “O que fazemos agora?”

“Sorria e acene.” Louis respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

“Você acabou de citar Madagascar?”

“Ai meu Deus.” Louis balançou a cabeça com adoração; ele estava tão perdido que a plateia parecia estar a milhões de quilômetros dali. “Cala boca e faz.”

Ele curvou-se para dar um efeito extra e Harry logo o copiou. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que a audiência se levantasse, aplausos explodiram através do auditório com gritos e assobios. “Vai lá!” Uma distinta voz irlandesa gritou de algum lugar. Harry estava agora sorrindo descontroladamente e ele agarrava a mão de Louis veementemente. De alguma forma, Louis precisou conter-se para não rir. Aquela deveria ser a peça escolar mais estranha de todas, sem mencionar que era uma véspera de Natal que ele jamais previra para si mesmo. Liam teria trabalho de campo com a imprensa no dia seguinte.

Ele não conseguiu sentir-se culpado por muito tempo, pois quando se deu conta, Harry estava puxando-o para fora do palco e de volta para um canto particular. A plateia tornou-se mais uma vez um som abafado e longínquo e, de repente, Harry estava no controle de novo, encurralando-o contra a parede.

“Vamos celebrar o Natal direito.” Ele falou baixo no ouvido de Louis e mandou um arrepio pelo seu corpo.

Louis beijou-o impacientemente como resposta e sentiu seu colarinho áspero esfregar seu pescoço. “Se você insiste. Mas antes eu realmente preciso me trocar, caso você tenha esquecido, eu fiquei encharcado hoje mais cedo por causa de você.”

“Parece bom, eu te ajudo se você quiser-“ Ele deu um sorriso maroto ao fazer a sugestão e Louis sentiu seus joelhos ficarem fracos à luz das imagens que se formaram em sua mente.

Um momento de silêncio prosseguiu até ele perceber que Harry estava agora tentando suprimir seus risos, sem sucesso, enquanto apoiava-se sobre seu ombro.

“Que foi?”

“Eu só-“ Ele ergueu-se e tentou recompor-se, passando uma mão sobre seus olhos, “Eu não acredito que você bateu em todas as portas da minha rua.”

Louis sentiu seu rosto tornar-se rubro antes que pudesse encontrar as palavras certas para defender-se. “Que porra eu deveria ter feito? Não é culpa minha que você não foi mais específico.”

Se possível, os olhos de Harry apenas brilharam de volta e ele dissolveu a agitação de Louis com um breve beijo nos lábios. “Vamos?”

Louis enrolou um cacho em volta de seu dedo uma última vez, entusiasmado que agora poderia fazê-lo quando quisesse, antes de concordar, “Ok, Bambi, parece um bom plano.”

Ele assumiu as rédeas e sorriu como o merdinha que era enquanto ouvia Harry defender o apelido freneticamente durante o caminho.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu, na verdade, comecei a escrever essa história no ano passado e era para ficar pronta até o Natal mas, depois de uma série de eventos, eu fui parar no hospital por um tempinho (não querendo parecer muito dramática) e não tinha conseguido terminar até agora. Mas melhor tarde do que nunca, eu acho...
> 
> A capa foi editada por mim mesma :)
> 
> Falando nisso, a rua Downing número 10 realmente tem um gato (ele é conhecido como chefe caçador de ratos do Gabinete ou alguma coisa assim) e sim, o nome dele é "Larry" - eu não inventei nem um pouquinho disso. Honestamente, é tudo que nós precisamos como prova.
> 
> Também, eu talvez seja tentada a escrever outro universo alternativo tipo esse com outro casal, caso as pessoas não o odeiem, as oportunidades são intermináveis...
> 
> Obrigado por ler, eu estou ciente que eu mudei algumas coisinhas aqui e ali - foi divertido torcer a história um pouquinho. Espero que você tenha gostado, kudos e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!
> 
> Sigam-me no tumblr se quiserem: http://britishchippywriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
